


New Baby

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dolls, Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F, Love, Magic, Motherhood, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A witch manages to create the child she and her beloved have both longed for... creepy but cute!





	New Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).



The final spell had been cast, and the whole room seemed to glow with iridescent rainbows. A scent of jasmine lingered in the air, and at last I could breathe easily.

“Here she is,” I whispered. “Our baby girl, and she is perfect.”

My beloved beamed and took the doll I had crafted into her arms; the eyes flicked open and the cupid-bow lips seemed to quirk upwards in a smile.

“See? She knows we are her mothers.”

One tiny hand curled around my love’s slender finger, and the doll actually cooed.

“And she will always be our baby, forever.”


End file.
